


Как с котами

by Zelerv



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelerv/pseuds/Zelerv
Summary: Бенри не понимает Гордона, Гордон не понимает Бенри. Они просят помощи извне.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 5





	1. Проблемы с микроволновкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like With Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172354) by [c_curculio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_curculio/pseuds/c_curculio). 



ПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИПИП

Гордон вошёл на кухню, потирая сонные глаза.

\- Уф, почему пожарная сигнализация... Бенри! - Подбежав к микроволновке, он спешно выключил её, откашливаясь от густого дыма, что поднимался к самому потолку. - Господи, что ты здесь делал!?  
\- Эм... завтрак. - Спокойно ответил Бенри, наблюдая как Гордон изо всех сил пытался потушить маленький пожар. 

Охранник засунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов что шли с Коллекционным изданием "Небесного меча".

\- Ты можешь блять выключить сигнализацию? - Гордон кинулся открыть кухонное окно. -Чёрт, Джоши, скорее-всего, проснулся.

Учёный бросил взгляд на часы, встроенные в духовку. 

\- Бенри...  
\- Чё-как?  
\- Сейчас ПОЛОВИНА ШЕСТОГО.  
\- Ага. - Он немного наклонил голову, наблюдая как Гордон пытается остаться спокойным.  
\- Бенри, чувак, сегодня СУББОТА.  
\- Я помню это. Тебе не нужно говорить то, что я и так знаю.

Вместо ответа Гордон пытался дотянуться до пожарной сигнализации, нажимая кнопку сброса, пока пиканье не прекратилось. 

\- Хорошо, уф, что ты вообще пытался сделать? Пахнет как палёный пластик!  
Бенри посмотрел на то, что раньше было микроволновкой.  
\- Яйца.

Гордон осторожно открыл микроволновку, выпуская ещё одно облако серо-белого дыма.  
\- Это... о Боже блять мой. Почему здесь мерный стакан? - Взяв за ручку, он посмотрел что было внутри. - Это пластиковая ложка? Бенри, почему ты положил туда пластиковую ложку!?

Протянув руку, Бенри выхватил металлический мерный стакан.

\- Это была вилка. Ты бы знал это, если бы ты действительно умел готовить, неудачник.   
\- Ты не должен ложить метал в микроволновку! В смысле, это буквально первый день твоего проживания здесь! - Гордон раздражённо вздохнул. 

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать больше, но был прерван детским тихим голосом.

\- Папочка? Наш дом горит? - Глаза Джошуа выражали ужас. Он был готов расплакаться, смотря на взрослых поверх своего надувного тюленя - Джерри. - Дядя Бен поджёг наш дом?

В ту же секунду Гордон оказался рядом с сыном, прижимая его ближе к себе. 

\- Тише, всё хорошо. Всё уже хорошо, малыш. Дядя Бен просто сделал ошибку, вот и всё. Всё будет хорошо. - успокаивал он сына, поглаживая по непослушным кудрям и целуя в лоб.  
\- Что это пикало? - Вытирая глаза спросил Джоши. Он крепко держал пальцы Гордона в своей маленькой рукой. - Это делал Дядя Бен?

Учёный стоял сгорбившись, что бы сын мог продолжать держать его руку.

\- Нет, это была пожарная сигнализация. Здесь почти разгорелся пожар, но мы позаботились об этом.   
\- Дядя Бен в порядке?   
\- Да он полностью в порядке. Пойдём, малыш, давай вернёмся обратно в кровать.

Бенри хмуро смотрел как они вместе уходят в другую комнату. Забравшись на диван и прижав ноги к груди, он начал лениво лизать расплавленный пластик прилипший к мерному стакану, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Гордон уступил просьбе своего сына и лёг рядом, скрутившись в маленькой кровати Джоши. Малыш вскоре уснул, используя руку отца как подушку.  
Смотря на стену, наблюдая как свет проникал сквозь шторы Гордон погрузился в свои мысли.


	2. Томми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Томми приходит в гости. Бенри высказывается ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Томми и Бенри аутисты в этом фике.

Ровно в полвосьмого Томми зашёл в квартиру, удерживая Санкиста на руках.

\- Доброе утро, Мистер Фримен! - поздоровался он, аккуратно закрывая дверь ногой. - Мистер Фримен?  
\- Он ушёл, - секундой позже появился Бенри, усаживаясь на диван.  
\- Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду? - Он отпустил собаку, нежно поглаживая его шерсть.  
\- Он взял ребёнка с собой.  
\- Я всё ещё без понятия о чём ты, - сказал Томми, садясь напротив и обнимая подушку.

Бенри оглянулся.

\- Они пошли к Марии. Гордон... Гордон взял Джоша с собой, - объяснил охранник, - он говорил что-то про опеку. 

Он схватился за свои волосы, пальцами проводя по заплетённой косичке вновь и вновь. 

\- Мистер Фримен не говорил мне, что у него материнская неделя. - погрустнел Томми.

Санкист, который с интересом обнюхивал кухню, прибежал обратно, положив голову на ноги своего хозяина.

\- Мне тоже, - нахмурился Бенри, уставившись на подушки, - Обычно, когда он собирается что-то делать, он говорит мне об этом. Гордон был зол на меня сегодня утром, потому что я сжёг микроволновку, или что-то типа того, но тарелки лежали не как обычно. Он запускает посудомоечную машину каждый вторник, четверг и субботу. Но сегодня он этого не сделал  
и тарелки были грязными. 

Во время того, как Бенри говорил, он всё сильнее дёргал косу, зафиксировав свои глаза на одном месте. 

\- И у него есть только... только керамическая посуда. Влажная керамика на ощупь как дерьмо. Поэтому я использую металлические вещи. Я не знал, что они могут взорваться. Почему Гордон просто не заткнётся?

Томми слушал внимательно, медленно кивая. 

\- Но... У мистера Фримена есть пластиковая посуда! С... С "собачьим патрулем", и ещё с "Микки Маусом"...  
\- Это Джоша. Я не хочу использовать его посуду, - прервал охранник, стиснув зубы.

\- Мистер Фримен знает? - спросил Томми после секунды раздумий.  
\- Он не хочет слушать, просто начинает кричать на меня.  
\- Ну, может... может тебе надо найти правильный подход в разговоре с ним, - он сложил руки вместе, - Мистер Фримен очень много говорит, в отличии от тебя.  
\- Не могу так, чувак. - Бенри нервно кусал свои губы. - Он дел... Он всегда зол. Он мне нравится, но он постоянно злится. И не хочет слушать.  
\- Это то почему... почему ты должен понять это. Это как... как... - Он посмотрел вокруг, пока его глаза не наткнулись на Санкиста. - Как с котами?  
\- Что?

\- Это как с котами. Большинство людей думают, что коты подлые, но они относятся к котам и собакам одинаково. Но это... это не работает, потому что коты не собаки. Коты нуждаются в своём пространстве и они... большинство людей не понимают их. Но когда ты узнаёшь как они... они... они проявляют любовь, и как они общаются, тогда ты можешь выстроить здоровые и нежные отношения! Ты просто должен уважать их границы и тогда всё будет Окей! - Томми широко улыбнулся Бенри. - Видишь? Ты просто должен научиться общаться с ним!

Момент спустя Бенри расслаблено отпустил косу.

\- Хорошо. Ты хочешь, эм, пиццу-роллы? Они холодные, потому что мы не можем использовать микроволновку.

\- Да, пожалуйста! - Встал Томми. - Я знаю как сделать их в духовке. И я всегда делаю их хрустящими.


	3. Мария

\- Эй, подожди минуту, - крикнул Гордон, когда его бывшая уже хотела закрыть дверь. - Мне, мм... Мне нужен совет.

Взглянув на учёного из проёма, она заставила его покраснеть от смущения.

\- Слушаю? - Отойдя в сторону, открыла дверь Мария. - Тебя выселили?  
\- Эм, нет? - Зайдя внутрь, он прислонился к стене. - Это на счёт моего сожителя.  
\- У такой учёный как ты есть сосед? - Удивилась она. - И как её зовут?  
\- Я... Мария, это не то, о чём ты подумала! И он парень! Я думаю.  
\- Парень, да? - усмехнулась она, снова заставив Гордона краснеть. - Пойдём сядем.

Запинаясь, он проследовал за ней до гостиной. 

\- Я же сказал, это не то, о чём ты подумала! Только то, что ты стала лесбиянкой, не означает что я стал по-парням.  
\- Ммм. Как скажешь, - хихикнула Мария, садясь в старое кресло, - итак, расскажи мне про твоего соседа.

Гордон сел напротив. 

\- Его... Его зовут Бенри. Просто Бенри! Я понятия не имею какая у него фамилия. И он реально странный. Он отказывается мыть посуду и слушает только цирковую музыку? Я без понятия. Он часто оскорбляет меня, он в принципе огромный мудак, но я не думаю, что смогу заставить его уйти. О, и ещё он ест шампунь! Я говорил это!? - Он раздражённо провёл рукой по волосам.

\- То-есть, он действует тебе на нервы?  
\- Постоянно, чёрт возьми.  
\- Но ты не пытаешься выселить его? - Стянув резинку с запястья, Мария завязала дреды обратно в хвост.  
\- Как я и сказал, я не думаю что смогу, - Гордон снял очки, массируя переносицу. Он... он бесит меня! Он сжёг мою ебаную микроволновку этим утро, и ему похуй.  
\- Ты выслушал его? - Нахмурилась она, наклонившись ближе.  
\- Выслушал ли я его? - Удивился Гордон. - Он ёбанный...

\- Заткнулся нахрен и послушал меня, - вздохнула Мария после паузы, - одна из весомых причин почему я ушла от тебя это то, что каждый раз когда ты зол, или напуган, или смущён, или напуган... ты начинаешь кричать, не слушая никого. Ты не хочешь поливать дерьмом кого-либо, но... ты не можешь контролировать себя. Ты довольно часто оскорблял меня. Я не закончила, - прервала Мария, когда он уже открыл рот сказать что-либо, - Я тоже могу наговорить многого. Наши отношения не были романтичными, это был токсичный ад. Но именно это было причиной моего ухода.

\- Я... что ты пытаешься сказать? - Уставившись на неё тихо спросил Гордон.  
\- Если ты постоянно обижен, может он думает, что это твой характер. Ты сказал он часто оскорбляет тебя? Это может быть просто его путь, или это, как он думает, как он должен общаться с тобой. - Грустно улыбнулась Мария. - Ты дурак, и ты не представляешь себе какой ты добрый и заботливый. Но в то же время огромный мудак.

Гордон уставился на свои руки, пытаясь переварить это. 

\- Ты... ты никогда не говорила ничего до этого. Я... Прости меня. Я был сволочью, но я... я думаю мне что-то надо сделать со своей самооценкой, - он помолчал минуту, - Эм, спасибо за совет.

Мария широко улыбнулась.

\- Обращайся. Удачи!  
\- Спасибо, Мария. Я... Я буду работать над штуками, - встав, он запрятал руки в карманы, - Мне, наверное, нужно возвращаться. Передай Эми привет.

По пути домой Гордон глубоко задумался. Если задуматься, он... никогда по-настоящему не пытался понять что говорит Бенри. Думал, что это всё херня и не обращал внимания. Из того, что он вспоминал Бенри всегда был создавал проблемы, но Мария подала хорошую мысль... пусть она его бывшая, из-за чего он был немного предвзятым. 

Это было трудно - не обращать внимания на того, кто отрезал тебе правую руку, но спустя месяцы после инцидента в Чёрной Мезе он понял, что не ненавидит Бенри. 

Чёрт, трудно было заставить себя ненавидеть Бенри, потому что Джоши любит его. 

Изначально, каждая клетка его тела хотела, чтобы охранник держался подальше от его малыша. Он сдался, когда Бенри продолжал заботиться о Джоши, не обращая на Гордона внимания. 

Бенри знал какая кружка была для яблочного сока, он помнил смешные имена всех двадцати семи его мягких игрушек, он часами играл в Майнкрафт с сыном, взрывая всё в игре... и много других мелочей. Он нутром чуял что скоро всё будет хорошо.

Ему просто нужно лучше слушать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик не умер. Переводчик просто тупой, и пытался сообразить полтора дня как переводится некоторые фразы. Как видите, переводчик (Я) не очень хорошо с этим справился, поэтому если тут кто-то читал оригинал, и видит что у меня херня, а не перевод напишите об этом. Только нежно, переводчик очень ранимый человек.


	4. Мешок с дерьмом

Оторвавшись от телевизора Бенри смотрел как Гордон заходит внутрь. 

\- Я дома. Мария передавала привет… Эм, Бенри? – Санкист рысью вбежал в комнату, приветствуя его, радостно виляя хвостом.  
\- Хм? Почему Санкист, о, привет Томми. Как дела? – Присел Гордон, почёсывая собаку за ухом.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Фримен! – Вышел он из кухни, держа поднос со свежими пицца-роллами. – Я… Я сделал завтрак! – С гордостью сказал он. – Я не могу остаться надолго, потому что я помогаю Бобби и доктору Кумеру красить комнату, но я могу остаться на завтрак.  
\- Спасибо, чувак. – Улыбнулся ему Гордон. – Уф, как у них дела? У меня не было возможности пойти в гости к ним.  
\- Они в порядке. Я думаю… - Томми поставил поднос на кофейный столик, садясь рядом с Бенри на диван. – Доктор Кумер сказал, что Бобби… Бобби сломал стиральную машинку, случайно поджёг её.   
\- Я не удивлён, - покачал головой Гордон, развалившись с другой стороны от Томми. – О, как идёт поиск работы?

Его лицо засияло.

\- Хорошо. Я нашёл работу научным сотрудником.

Они счастливо общались несколько минут, пока Томми не нужно было уходить. Закрыв дверь за ним и Санкистом, Гордон посмотрел на охранника. 

\- Эй, мм, Бенри? Мы… мы можем поговорить?

Во время разговора с Томми, Бенри пересел, так что его нога лежала на спинке дивана. Он неуклюже развернулся, чтобы его голова была на подушках.

\- Не могу остановить тя, чувак. Ты действительно очень болтливый парень. Не знаешь как заткнутся, да?– Он ухмыльнулся, показывая неестественно острые зубы.  
\- Послушай, чувак… - Гордон сел на противоположный конец дивана. – Мне нужно, что бы ты сейчас был честен со мной. Ты думаешь, что я действительно мудак?   
\- Я… да. Ты пиздец раздражающий. – ответил он момент спустя.

Гордон вздохнул, проведя рукой по волосам.

\- Окей, Я… Прости меня. Я получил один совет, и, возможно, я был не таким вежливым, каким мне стоило быть. Но ты должен пообещать мне кое-что. Хорошо? – он слегка наклонился вперёд, - Я не понимаю половины из того дерьма, что ты говоришь. Я… ты должен объяснить это мне, потому что я просто не знаю.

Улыбка расползлась на лице охранника.

\- Ты поцелуешь меня или что? – сказал Бенри, садясь вертикально, положив ногу на ногу. – Только между братанами, чувак.   
\- Нет! Я… Нет, я не буду целовать тебя, – Гордон старался изо всех сил держать голос невозмутимым, - Просто… если мы будем жить вместе, возможно, нам стоит улучшить отношения, ибо в данный момент их нельзя назвать хорошими.

Бенри сплёл пальцы в замок, положив на них подбородок.

\- Ты должен относится ко мне так же как относишься к Томми.  
\- Как к Томми? – Переспросил Гордон, показывая тому продолжать.  
\- Ты всегда рад его видеть, и ты никогда не кричишь на него. – Он отвёл взгляд в сторону. – Томми мой игровой бро, и ты любишь его больше, чем ты любишь меня.   
\- Томми никогда не сжигал мою микроволновку, и никогда не отрезал мне руку. – Заметил он, указывая на свой метало-пластиковый протез, прикреплённый к его предплечью.   
\- Я собирался объяснить это, - нахмурился Бенри, - но ты начала кричать про пластиковые ложки, но это даже не ложка, это была вилка. Там не было ни одной чистой.

Он обхватил лицо Гордона своими руками.

\- И… я использовал металлические, потому что посуда была грязной. Ты её не помыл, ленивое ты говно. Я не мою их, потому что они… они отвратительные.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря, что они отвратительные? – Отстраняясь от его рук, нахмурился учёный.  
\- Посуда чувствуется как статика, когда она мокрая. Я… если я трогаю её, мои руки ощущаются странно, и я должен… должен вытирать их очень тщательно.

Он поморщился от отвращения, вспоминая это.

\- Это не какая-нибудь эпичная геймерская штука. Это немного… немного ненормально.   
\- Стой, у тебя есть, типа, проблемы с чувствительностью? 

Бенри посмотрел на него.

\- У меня аутизм, мешок с дерьмом.

Гордон открыл рот, и закрыл его спустя мгновение.

\- Ох, - сказал он наконец, - я не знал этого.

Бенри не ответил. Они сидели в тишине некоторое время.

\- Прости меня за крик этим утром. Я, эм… ты хочешь, что я купил тебе пластиковую посуду? Это будет лучше?  
\- Эм, да. Это довольно хрустяще*. – Пожал плечами Бенри. – Ты должен купить новую микроволновку, чувак. Эта уже как… стоит и выглядит как дерьмо. Ты должен заменить её.  
\- Я… да. Я планировал сделать это позже, но это не так важно. Теперь всё в порядке?  
\- А?  
\- Теперь… теперь всё в порядке? Мы не будем, типа, ссорится друг с другом больше, верно?  
Бенри оглянулся. Казалось, он изо всех сил пытался сдержать лицо.  
\- Ты… Эй, Гордон.  
\- Что случилось? – Учёный посерьёзнел.  
\- Ты довольно милый. Мы должны… мы должны поцеловаться. – Охранник не смог сдержать нервную улыбку.

Он посмотрел на учёного. Его щёки покраснели.

\- Нет! Ни за что, чувак, мне… мне неуютно от этого! – Внезапная мысль заставила Гордона покраснеть ещё сильнее, - Подожди минуту. Подожди ебанную минуту. Ты… Ты всё это время пытался флиртовать со мной?  
\- Эмм… да. Я думал это очевидно. 

Сняв очки, Гордон зажал переносицу, вздохнув в сотый раз этим днём.

-… Чувак, я… Хорошо, моя вина. Мне часто говорили, что я довольно невнимательный. Мне… Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы обдумать это, хорошо? Просто… можем ли мы сходить на парочку свиданий прежде чем ты спросишь меня об поцелуе снова?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня? – Бенри пододвинулся ближе к Гордону, который раздражённо рассмеялся.  
\- Ох, о Боже мой. Да, я полагаю? Это… это не было тем, что я имел ввиду, но конечно. Да. Я спрашиваю тебя.

Бенри смотрел на Гордона в тишине, запоминая каждую черту его лица. Его очки были слегка погнутыми, правый линза была немного толще чем левая. Россыпь веснушек ярко контрастировало с его светлой кожей. Карие глаза, почти красные, но отливаются оранжевым, когда солнечный свет попадает на лицо. На висках начинала выступать седина. Его губы были мягкими на вид. Из-за его тупой бородки, скорее-всего, будет щекотно, когда они наконец поцелуются.

\- Бенри? Земля вызывает Бенри, ты в порядке? – Гордон помахал рукой перед его глазами.  
\- Итак, когда я получу фото ног? После первого свидания, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Спросила у автора, так что когда Бенри говорит что-то бессмысленное, это специально. В этот раз тоже самое.
> 
> Что ж, это была последняя глава. Надеюсь вам понравилось. Если у автора выйдет какое-нибудь продолжение, думаю я возьмусь за это. Спасибо, что прочитали.


End file.
